stuff_storefandomcom-20200213-history
Fflao
Fflao is the secretary of Alex's Fan Club and loyal devotee to Buffalo Wild Wings, who took a part-time job as an Olympic Swimmer once (part-time because he didn't want it interfering with his full-time job as a world-famous athlete). Personality Fflao is undeniably a passionate man when it comes to sports, any kind of sport, in fact - football, soccer, hockey (especially Canadian hockey), bowling, swimming, and especially basketball. He has a vast array of knowledge in any sport - he teaches VPT and the Fan Club dozens of tricks in basketball (such as the infamous Fflao Backdoor Cut), football, and strategies in just about everything except curling, which Fflao to this day has not yet played, which gives him some grief. He acts sociable and friendly to any fellow sports enthusiasts. To anybody else, however, he's a total douche. He carries himself with an arrogant, above-it-all swagger, and generally considers himself better than anybody else. He'll only really follow through with Zlealf's plans if he feeeeeeels like it. He has actively disobeyed orders in the past because he knows the doormat Zlealf won't chew him out for it, even though she clearly wants to. Sometimes he ditches meetings entirely to go "beat up wimps", or go watch a game. Fflao has demonstrated great loyalty and devotion to Alex. Anyone who says negative things about Alex is in for a treat. Fflao is a dangerous foe, ridiculously athletic and fast, and he has mopped the floor with almost all of his opponents in the past. Abilities Agility: Fflao is infamous for his extreme speed and agile limbs; if Dongaord and Dongaorg are feared for their brute strength, Ezlad for her knife skills, Fackieop for his marksmanship, and Zlealf for her cunning, then Fflao is feared for his speed. He favors quick hits over high-powered attacks. He focuses a great deal of his techniques in the motion of his legs and knees, and as a result of extensive training allows him to run and jump for great distances without tiring. Should you enter a fistfight with Fflao, he is also very quick to counter and deliver fast hits. Pistol Marksmanship: Fflao reportedly hates any big guns or heavy things, and so, as befitting of his personality, he greatly prefers revolvers. Enchanting: Fflao does not shoot regular bullets - he prefers to shoot lasers that will not kill someone, but disrupt their approach (that way, his kicks look even cooler). The manipulation of his pistol, the Fflaonator, from regular bullets to laser bullets, is a result of his decent enchanting skills. Despite his powers, he cannot cook very well. Trivia *Fflao was once a fullback for the Portland State Vikings. Unfortunately, he was fired for petty reasons like beating up members of the opposite team, or setting things that belonged to the opposite team on fire (or sometimes setting members of the opposite team on fire, much to their amazement). *Fflao has an affinity for asking people their preferred team: Jets or Giants? (Note: answer Jets!) If you answer Giants, you're his prey.